Double Drive Episode 04
The fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. After receiving a ship from the head of Mei's village, the group heads out to take back Glorious-Sheep. Summary Mei returns to his village upset, with Shunta and his group. After meeting up with Mei's mother and the village head, Eto explains their current crisis. Although Shunta tries to reassure Mei that they'll take back his card, Yoku is much harsher, criticizing the way he battled and declaring that he isn't qualified to have a 12 God-King card. Mei's mother and the village head explain that Glorious-Sheep was used for a very long time in village festivals as a symbol of peace, and Mei only recently inherited it from his deceased father. Thus, it can't be helped that Mei isn't yet a skilled battler. Shunta also brings up the fact that Tatsumi used a very powerful Imagine brave card. Eto reveals that there are more cards like that in different colors, which excites Shunta because he wants to get an Imagine brave of his own. During the conversation, Shunta calls Eto by name, which shocks the village head. He was unaware that she was a descendant of the Etoshinmori family, but is determined to aide their cause, and offers a ship to them to speed up their travel, as well as food provisions. Before the group leaves, Shunta invites Mei to come along with them, saying that this will be a chance to take back his stolen card. However, Mei decides not to join them, thinking there's nothing he'll be able to do. Meanwhile, Sandrat spots Shunta. He believes that there may be a treasure he wants with him, and decides to pursue. While on the ship, Shunta is enjoying the food. Eto tries to warn him not to eat all of it, because they're special provisions which will swell in his stomach. However, Shunta doesn't listen, and suffers the consequences. Mei, meanwhile, asks his mother why he was given Glorious-Sheep. She tells him that Glorious-Sheep wasn't the only thing he inherited from his father. The ship is soon stopped when two people stand in front of it, creating a human wall. They declare that they're twins, Wabii and Sabii. The brothers demand a battle for the 12 God-Kings. Shunta and Yoku start to argue over which of them should battle, which just annoys the two. They suggest two simultaneous one-on-one battles instead. Shunta and Yoku agree to this, but decide to make it a contest to see who can win their battle first. When Mei realizes that a battle is happening, he decides to go off and see. Shunta and Yoku manage to battle evenly the whole time, largely due to using similar strategies, and Wabii and Sabii always drawing the exact same cards at the exact same time. Once they both get out their 12 God-King cards, they win the battle. Shunta considers himself the winner, having finished slightly faster. Yoku refuses to acknowledge this, however, as they were on the same turn and he managed to destroy all the opposing spirits, while Shunta didn't. Meanwhile, Kinoto wonders if the fighting Shunta and Yoku even realized that Mei arrived. Mei is amazed by the battles, and hopes that one day he can be like Shunta and Yoku. Eto assures that he can, as he inherited the Sheep 12 God-King as the child of a heroic family. Sandrat, who was also watching secretly, is thrilled that he's now found two more 12 God-King cards. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Braves are discussed, noting how they can activate new effects. The Imagine braves in particular are highlighted, which have different effects on the right and left side. Matches Yoku vs. Sabii Turn ? (Sabii): -On Sabii's field is The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize. He has 3 lives remaining. On Yoku's field is a ChickenKnight. He has 5 lives remaining. -Sabii attacks with The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize. Yoku takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn ? (Yoku): -Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier at LV2. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for the cost, a core from the void is added onto it. -Yoku attacks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. Sabii takes a life. Two lives remain. -Yoku attacks with ChickenKnight. Sabii takes a life. One life remains. Turn ? (Sabii): -Sabii summons The ScorpioKnight Scor-Spear. With The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize's effect, because Sabii summoned a "Galaxian" spirit, namely Scor-Spear, he reveals the top card of his deck. The revealed card is The ShineCentarusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon, a spirit card, so it is summoned at no cost. -Sabii attacks with The ScorpioKnight Scor-Spear. With its effect when attacking, The FourthKnight Chevalier is destroyed. Yoku takes a life. Three lives remain. -Sabii attacks with The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon. With its effect when attacking, ChickenKnight is destroyed. Yoku takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn ? (Yoku): -Yoku summons The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix at LV2. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. With its effect when attacking, it gains 5000 BP, bringing it up to 18000 BP. With its other effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Yoku's life. Then, with its effect when Sealed, Soar, Sabii can block with his exhausted spirits. -Sabii blocks with The ScorpioKnight Scor-Spear. The ScorpioKnight Scor-Spear is destroyed. Then, with Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Sabii blocks with The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon. The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon is destroyed. With Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Sabin blocks with The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize. The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize is destroyed. With Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Sabii takes his last life. Winner: Yoku Shunta vs. Wabii Turn ? (Wabii): -On Wabii's field is The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize. He has 3 lives remaining. On Shunta's field is a Koleon. He has 5 lives remaining. -Wabii attacks with The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize. Shunta takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn ? (Shunta): -Shunta summons The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. -Shunta attacks with The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. Wabii takes a life. Two lives remain. -Shunta attacks with Koleon. Wabii takes a life. One life remains. Turn ? (Wabii): -Wabii summons The ScorpioKnight Scor-Spear. With The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize's effect, because Wabii summoned a "Galaxian" spirit, namely Scor-Spear, he reveals the top card of his deck. The revealed card is The ShineCentarusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon, a spirit card, so it is summoned at no cost. -Wabii attacks with The ScorpioKnight Scor-Spear. With its effect when attacking, The NinthBeast Jaguaredge is destroyed. Shunta takes a life. Three lives remain. -Wabii attacks with The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon. With its effect when attacking, Koleon is destroyed. Shunta takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn ? (Shunta): -Shunta summons The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. -Shunta attacks with The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Shunta's life. Then, with its effect when Sealed, Run The Distance, it target attacks The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize. The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize is destroyed. Due to Run The Distance's effect, Wabii's last life is taken. Winner: Shunta Cards Used Red Koleon The NinthBeast Jaguaredge The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed Green ChickenKnight The FourthKnight Chevalier The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Yellow The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize Blue The ScorpioKnight Scor-Spear Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Wabii- Yasuhiko Kawazu *Sabii- Riki Kitazawa *Village Head- Tomomichi Nishimura *Mei's Mother- Mayuki Makiguchi *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard- Taizo Yoshida, Yasuhiro Tanabe *Episode Director- Masaya Sasaki *Animation Director- Takaaki Sekizaki Category:Episodes: Double Drive